


Longing

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, trans percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: They can't make it to the bed, the door will have to do.





	

Jason’s hands are under his shirt before the door has even fallen all the way shut. Percy gasps at the contact, arches into the touch and tugs at Jason’s own shirt with frantic fingers.

He is being pushed back until his shoulders hit the door and they Jason is right there in his space and their lips are crashing together again.

It isn’t graceful by any means, their teeth clack and noses bump and Percy huffs a little laugh before he tilts his head just enough that he can properly press their lips together this time.

Everything about this, about Jason’s calloused palms on his skin, Jason’s lips claiming his own, feels desperate and possessive.  It hasn’t been that long since they’ve seen each other last - yet it feels far too long for Percy.

Jason’s teeth graze his bottom lip and Percy makes a needy sound at the back of his throat. One of Jason’s thighs has slid between Percy’s legs, his shirt us pushed up as far as it will go without taking it off. Percy parts his lips, Jason doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss.

Fingers brush over Percy’s nipples, then over the scar below his pecs, and he keens, the sound muffled by Jason’s lips. The room feels too hot, his skin is burning up and yet Percy knows he can never get enough of this. 

Jason thigh is pressed against his groin, providing just enough friction to be teasing but not enough for any sort of relief. 

“I missed you.” Jason rasps out as he breaks away from the kiss, if only to move his lips along Percy’s jaw, then down his neck instead. “Missed you so much.”

Percy whines quietly, tries to pull Jason impossibly closer, and tilts his head to the side to allow Jason more room. A hand slides his back, fingertips tracing over Percy’s spine, before it settles on Percy’s ass, squeezing through the jeans. It makes Percy push forward, grind against Jason, who moans shakily in return.

“I want you.” Percy murmurs quietly, fingers now playing with the hem of Jason’s jeans. Gods, he’s missed him so, _so much._ “Please.” 

Jason growls. Percy feels the vibrations against his chest, against his neck where Jason’s lips are pressing yet another kiss. He needs this like he needs air.

“Turn around.” Jason orders quietly, but doesn’t step away. His fingers are fighting with the front of Percy’s jeans, and only when the button finally snaps open does Jason give Percy enough room to turn around.

Both forearms against the door, Percy smirks at Jason over his shoulder, wiggles his hips a little.

“What are you waiting for?” He purrs, spreads his legs a bit and winks at the other.

That does the trick. Jason comes closer, pressing the length of his body against Percy’s back, face buried against Percy’s neck. Percy can feel the hard outline of Jason’s cock against his ass, grinds against it slowly. Jason growls again, quieter, and squeezes Percy’s hips.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He murmurs and peppers a few little kisses along Percy’s neck again. His hands trace over Percy’s stomach, his abdomen, until they find the front of Percy’s jeans again and work them open the rest of the way.

Percy hums, a low and pleased sound at the back of his throat. He drops his head back, half against Jason’s shoulder, and pushes back against him just to tease.

Jason nips at Percy’s neck this time, as if to warn him, but the half-second of pain is followed by a pleased shudder down Percy’s spine. He wants more, so much more, and has no doubt Jason is going to give him whatever he may ask for.

Percy’s jeans are pushed down halfway to his thighs, his boxers follow without much of a preamble. The room is cool, but Jason’s hands are warm on his skin and that makes up for it, easily. A hand dips between Percy’s legs and he whines, quiet and needy, and feels Jason chuckle behind him.

“What a needy little boy.” Jason teases, his tone light and playful. He nuzzles Percy’s neck, faint stubble scratching Percy’s skin, and kisses a path up to Percy’s ear.

His fingers trace around Percy’s arousal, not quite touching where Percy wants him to, but still leaving him shivering and yearning for more. 

Percy rolls his hips, presses against Jason’s hand, wordlessly asking for more. He can feel the wetness between his legs already, has little doubt Jason can too. When Jason’s fingers finally dip between his lips, Percy lets out a shaky moan. That’s more like it, but still _not enough_.

“Please tell me you have a condom.” Percy murmurs, then gasps when Jason viciously circles his fingers up high - only once. Percy hips buck, missing the contact there the second it’s gone and Jason goes back to slow, teasing strokes that aren’t quite touching at all.

“I do.” Jason murmurs. His lips are curved into a smile, Percy can feel it against his skin. The bastard knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to Percy. “Is that what you want?”

As if to emphasize his point, Jason slowly rolls his hips against Percy’s ass, making sure he feels Jason’s hardness again. A shiver runs through Percy, head to heels. Of course that’s what he wants.

“Good.” Jason sounds pleased. The hand not buried between Percy’s legs is up under Percy’s shirt again, teasing and touching and drawing little patterns all over Percy’s chest. “Spread your legs, babe.”

Percy does as he’s told. 

Jason knows no mercy. His fingers circle and rub, tease around Percy’s clit, growing under the attention and throbbing with arousal. 

“Look how hard you’re getting for me.” Jason whispers in Percy’s ear. His fingers are slick, glide easily, even as he brings them lower and - _Oh._ Percy sighs as they push inside.

Jason hums, purrs even, like a cat that got the cream. His fingering Percy slowly, making sure he’s used to this, enjoying this, and with every little thrust the heel of his hand rubs against Percy’s clit.

“Don’t tease.” Percy whines. His voice is shaking, as are his thighs. Jason knows how to drive Percy out of his mind. “Please, Jay. C’mon. I’m ready.”

When Jason pulls his hand away, Percy hisses under his breath. He doesn’t like the cool air, the lack of sensation when a moment before Jason’s fingers made everything tingle. The ruffle of Jason’s jeans, and the sound of a condom wrapper being torn however, is more of a relief than Percy would admit out loud.

At first, it’s just the head of Jason’s cock nudging between his lips, parting them and stroking along Percy’s length in the same manner Jason’s fingers had before. Percy shivers and moans, anticipation making goosebumps rise all over his skin. 

Jason’s free hand settles on his waist, thumb stroking gently over the skin, and Percy shifts his hips to make the angle easier.

There still is a stretch when Jason pushes in. Percy’s eyes fall closed, his lips part without a sound. He loves this feeling, being filled and stretched and having Jason right there holding him and making sure he’s alright every step of the way. 

“Okay?” Jason whispers into Percy’s ear. He’s bottomed out, stilled, giving Percy time to adjust if he needs it. Both his arms are wrapped around Percy now, face buried against Percy neck like before.

Percy smiles. Jason makes him feel so loved, appreciated, _wanted_ , like there is no effort in it at all. 

“Hmm - yeah.” Percy purrs, tilts his head to press a kiss to Jason’s cheek. The angle is a bit awkward, but Jason raises his head up nonetheless to steal a kiss from Percy’s lips too.

“Move, please?” Percy asks, rolling his hips himself, and Jason huffs a little laugh.

“Yes, sir.” He whispers and takes a better hold of Percy’s hips.

It’s when Jason begins to move that Percy thinks he could easily lose himself in this. It’s slow first, a delicious drag and pull, but with Percy’s quiet moans and pleas encouraging him, Jason picks up the pace soon enough.

The sound of skin against skin, heavy breaths and needy gasps and moans fills the room. Jason’s a talker, whispering sweet nothings into Percy’s ear while he takes him steadily harder against the door. It creaks under their weight and the force but Percy doesn’t care enough to move away or tell Jason to slow it down.

“I want you to touch your cock for me, babe.” Jason murmurs next to Percy’s ear, and Percy blushes a bright red. He loves it when Jason calls his little nub a cock. “Want you to cum all over me.”

Percy’s writhing and moaning, and Jason doesn’t slow even as he whispers those dirty little things into Percy’s ear. He shifts, holding himself up with only one forearm against the door, freeing his other hand to reach low between his legs.

“Good boy.” Jason praises, which, too, makes Percy blush.

Percy doesn’t touch himself right away, teases and rubs and circles around his arousal at first and even that makes him flush and sends pleasant shivers all through his body. Jason quietly encouraging him, having taken up kissing and nipping at what little of Percy’s neck is exposed. 

Finally, Percy takes himself in hand, rolling his clit between his fingers, rubbing and stroking in the ways he likes best.

His face feels warm, his tummy is tingling, a familiar tension steadily building. Jason’s thrusts are more eratic, his whispers more moans than words, and Percy knows that he must be close as well.

He pulls his lower lip between his teeth, rolls his hips in time with Jason’s thrusts. Percy’s so close now, he can feel the pressure building, feel it tingle in his thighs and chest and lower where his hand is buried between his legs.

“Jason.” Percy moans, breathless and needy. Jason kisses Percy’s shoulder above the shirt, covers the hand between Percy’s legs with one of his own.

“Come on, babe.” Jason whispers, moving his hand with Percy’s, moving their hips in time. “I’m close. You’re so good for me, Perce.” 

It’s either that, or the affectionate way Jason nuzzles Percy’s neck, that pushes him over the edge. Pleasure explodes, making Percy’s next moan sound more like a mixture between a sob and a cry, and his legs might have given out had the door not been there to steady him.

He strokes himself through it, riding out the waves twitching and shaking and pulsing around Jason. He’s whimpering, moaning, eyes screwed shut tightly. Jason’s holding him close to his chest, pushes in once - twice more, and then he’s groaning Percy’s name, cursing, cumming as well.

They stay unmoving, pressed together, for a long moment. Percy’s feeling sensitive, every touch making him twitch a little, but the afterglow is nonetheless delicious. Jason’s slowly pulling away, discards the condom, and pulls up his jeans again.

Percy’s shaking a bit on his legs while he’s trying to do the same, but Jason’s right there again, helping him tuck himself back in.

“You alright?” He whispers as Percy turns around and cuddles right against Jason’s chest.

The first few minutes after are always a bit difficult, leaving Percy feeling a little vulnerable and fragile, but Jason knows, always knows, and he is happy to take care of Percy in those minutes.

Jason’s petting Percy’s hair, the other arm tightly around Percy’s waist, until finally, Percy looks up at him and nods.

“I’m good.” He whispers and Jason smiles.

“Perfect.” Jason murmurs and presses a kiss to Percy’s forehead. “‘Cause I’ve really missed my boyfriend and badly need some cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or come yell at me over [on tumblr.](http://percyinpanties.tumblr.com)


End file.
